


Crazy As You

by tiggeryumyum



Series: Age Swap AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum
Summary: Kuroo struggles in his first year at Nekoma, until he finds a muse and mentor at Karasuno.(AU where Kuroo and Tsukishima's ages are swapped)





	Crazy As You

They arrived in Miyagi early yesterday, and tomorrow, Nekoma has a practice match with Karasuno.

It's the first one in years, and Coach Nekomata has been in a good mood all week. Kuroo's never met them, and he doesn't think Kenma or the rest of the second years have either, but there's something exciting about this - having a nemesis, a _destined foe_. Nekoma has petty school rivalries back in Tokyo, of course, the students Tora kicks dirt at when they cross paths, until they're pulling faces and swearing at one another. But this is different. Traveling across the mountains to face down this ancient adversary appeals to Kuroo's sense of the dramatic, and the whole room is full of restless speculation about finally facing their longstanding rivals. 

"Well, I wouldn't consider them _our_ rivals, really," Kai says, without looking up from the whiteboard he and Yaku have between them on the bed mat. "We've never actually played them before."

"I don't think any of our senpai played them, either," Yaku says.

"They've got some dangerous new first years, though, right?" Tora asks.

"Yep," Yaku says, and grins past Tora, toward the back row of mats the first years are using. "Just like we do."

A compliment from Yaku-san is enough to make Shibayama and Kuroo sit taller, while Inuoka practically buzzes in place.

"With Kuroo, me, and Lev all on the team, Nekoma's blocks are going to be legendary!" Inuoka says.

Tora and Inuoka feed off each other's excitement for a bit, while Kuroo deflates a little. 

If Lev wasn't around, and if Inuoka wasn't around, Kuroo would be the tallest first year at Nekoma.

Basically, Kuroo is taller than Shibayama.

Kuroo plans to be at least 190 cm by his third year, but for now he and Inuoka are neck and neck at 183 and 185, respectively. Inuoka is a good, pure soul, who does not experience jealousy. Kuroo does, but he can still admire goodness when he sees it, and doesn't try to dampen Inuoka's mood.

Personally speaking, Kuroo wouldn't exactly be crying about it if Lev never got good. If, in the next year, Lev discovers a passion for painting, or cooking, or gets a cute girlfriend who demands Lev spend long hours after school holding hands through parks and going to the movies and sharing candies and studying together, until his presence fades from the gym completely. 

Kuroo is tall enough, and he's smart, and he knows the game. He has experience with the team's setter, Kenma, and all these things are good, but do they really close the gap between him and Inuoka's natural athleticism? Lev's insane height? And while Inuoka doesn't have Kuroo's game sense, he follows directions well, and has a relentlessly upbeat energy, sincere enough to be a shot of morale in the arm. And even with Lev just fumbling through the motions, he's got his own impressive speed and endurance carrying him along.

Kuroo knows, the moment Lev's wheels actually meet the ground, Coach Nekomata will have a very difficult choice ahead of him.

But it hasn't happened yet. 

Kuroo shakes himself free of these pessimistic thoughts – worrying about tomorrow will just make it harder to appreciate what he has today! 

He flops over onto Kenma's bed mat beside his, and pokes at his bare, wiggling toes until Kenma tucks them under his sleep pants and glares at Kuroo over his PSP. Kuroo grins back, the bratty way he did as a younger child, pestering after the only other kid near his age in the neighborhood to keep him company, whining _pleeease play with me, Kenma!!!_ until he'd finally give in.

"Hey, Kenma-san," Inuoka says. "What do you think Karasuno's going to be like?"

Kuroo waits for Kenma to say his usual, bland, dismissive, _fine_ , or _same as any team_ , but Kenma actually pauses in thought.

"Interesting," he says. "I think." 

The rest of the room goes silent at this, excepting Tora who shouts in surprise.

Kuroo finally finds his voice. "Really?"

Now, Kenma shrugs, bland, dismissive. "Could be."

Kenma showing interest in a match is some kind of – _something_ , an omen or blessing, and while Kuroo teases him about it, Tora goes to the window and actually hollers out a warning into Miyagi's sleeping countryside, until Kai scolds him, and then it's lights out.

~

The next day, Kuroo lines up with the rest of Nekoma in Karasuno's courtyard.

He stands across from a third year named Tsukishima, who is nearly as tall as Lev. 

Tsukishima's got warm blond hair and warm brown eyes, but his expression is cold, calculating, peering down his nose at Kuroo, as if he doesn't actually know how nice his face looks. Kuroo enjoys this juxtaposition, and finds himself grinning back.

Tsukishima's a middle blocker, but he wears a number four on his jersey.

"Karasuno's not that big on tradition," Tsukishima tells him when Kuroo asks about it, his stance shifting in a way that makes Kuroo think he's been asked before, and is bored with the question by now. Tsukishima glances down the line, where Tora is making gorilla-rage faces at the Karasuno player across from him. "I take it Nekoma's ace is a delinquent?"

Tora's really not, but he'd like to be thought of that way, so Kuroo just grins with a shrug.

Karasuno is a strange team. 

There's a whole group of players in the warm up box who are easily 170 cm and taller, but on the court, directly on the other side of the net, is a middle blocker who might even be shorter than Yaku. He's a first year, too, and from the way he's talking to his teammates, doesn't seem all that bright. 

Kuroo watches him carefully, unable to imagine what's earned him this spot.

It turns out the little number 10 is the same sort of athletic freak as Inuoka – freakier, even, darting around with dizzying, erratic movements that Kuroo has zero chance of keeping up with, scoring with quicks from all directions at the net. 

Kuroo's already worked up a sweat by the first timeout, where Kenma and the coach come up with a strategy to deal with this anomaly. They decide it's the setter doing most of the heavy lifting, but Hinata is still the axis of the attack, and the thing they'll need to target.

"From what I can tell, Shoyo simply goes where there are no blockers and jumps," Kenma says. He looks to Inuoka. "Keep following him. Eventually you'll catch up."

"Right!!" Inuoka says.

Well, of course. Safe money is on Inuoka. Inuoka's already managed to touch Hinata's quick, and is only a few steps behind Hinata's jumps. 

Even so, Kuroo shifts on the sidelines, watching, uncomfortable with being deadweight. Discomfort hits even stronger when Inuoka's one touch on Hinata's quick slows it down enough for Yaku's receive. They get the ball up, back to Kenma, and Tora spikes it over the net. Nekoma's score.

Perfect.

This brings it to set point for Nekoma. Kuroo watches the toss – Hinata's jump – Inuoka is there, just a second behind, and this time, it's enough.

 _Bam_.

"I finally caught you!!!" 

Hinata is still crouched from where he landed, staring up in shock at a triumphant Inuoka. 

The ball rolls softly on Karasuno's side of the court. 

A clean block. With nothing more than Inuoka's speed, and the order to follow. The atmosphere of the huddle is excited and congratulatory, Tora shouting what a magnificent bastard Inuoka is while ruffling his hair. 

"You'll get him next, Kuroo!" Inuoka says.

But Kuroo is not a middle blocker like Inuoka, Hinata, or even Lev. Trying to stay optimistic, Kuroo ignores the presence looming behind him – the knowledge that he _can not do_ those things.

After Inuoka's continued success at stuffing the freak quick, Karasuno switches it out with regular quicks instead. 

Hinata is truly a novice, and even worse than Kuroo would've guessed. He fumbles with these basic tosses, struggling with the timing. Nekoma racks up point after point, simply because Hinata can't match the tosses enough to get the ball over the net. It looks like an easy win for Nekoma, which Kuroo should take heart in, but even as he's fairly sure he wouldn't be able to block that freak quick, he did still want another chance to prove himself. 

"Go get 'em," Yaku says, with an encouraging high five as Kuroo walks back onto the court. 

The setter, Kageyama, gives Kuroo a considering look when he steps back into vanguard. 

It sets Kuroo on edge, and sure enough. Serve… receive... pass to the setter… toss _BAM_. 

Kuroo blinks stupidly, hands still up and ready, as he slowly turns to look over his shoulder where Hinata scored. 

They went back to the freak quick, and aimed it _directly_ above Kuroo's head.

Kuroo grimaces in embarrassment, that he was evaluated so quickly, weaknesses spotted so clearly, so _blatantly_ that the other team could use it to strategize against them – 

"Hey, hey!" Kai shouts, clapping his hands from the back line. "We'll be taking that point back now, if you don't mind!"

Right. Kuroo refocuses. 

"Just like we always do," Kenma reminds him, calmly, probably reading Kuroo's frustration. "Just narrow Shoyo's range, you don't have to touch it."

 _But Inuoka can_ , Kuroo wants to moan. 

Kuroo spends the next three rotations stumbling around miserably in vanguard, then switches back out with Yaku. 

Hinata's rotated off court as well, and now it's a face off between Tsukishima and Inuoka. 

Frowning, Kuroo wonders how this will play out. Inuoka's quicks are nothing like Hinata's, obviously, but they're still tricky enough, and Kuroo watches the toss to Inuoka, waiting for him to spike it over Tsukishima's head – 

Tsukishima raises his hand. It's kind of underwhelming, there's nothing spectacular about the movement, it's nothing like the showy display between Inuoka and Hinata. Just a hand, above the net, in the right place at the right time, and it shuts down Inuoka's spike completely.

Kuroo blinks.

Tsukishima is like Kuroo. Neither of them are athletic freaks of nature. Tsukishima's movements aren't the erratic, lightning quick steps of Hinata. But he's good. He's thinking. He's watching. He's not tricked by Kenma's feints, or the pipes and back attacks. He watches, and he waits. 

He jumps – _bam!_

"One touch!" Tsukishima calls, the ball ricocheting up and high off the flat of his palm. Kuroo mimics the positioning of Tsukishima's hand as he stands there – the slant, how it launched the ball up rather than to the side or to the back.

Tsukishima's presence is becoming more and more suffocating for Nekoma's spikers, Kuroo can tell Kai is straining to get around him, and this is when Tsukishima jumps higher than Kuroo's seen so far, like he's too impatient to wait, practically reaching over the net, hands on either side of Kai like an umbrella. It's not subtle, but with this timing, there's nothing Kai can do about it. _Bam_. 

Kill block.

Kuroo's so focused on Tsukishima's timing, his steps, the stretch of his arms, that he's startled by the elbow jabbing into his side. 

"The game's still going, Kuroo."

Kuroo shakes his head, "Right – sorry, Yaku-san," he says, and jogs out to take his position on the court.

He grins. He's excited.

As he's walking on, Tsukishima's walking off. He gives a short wave. 

Tsukishima looks in confused, suspicious surprise.

He can feel Tsukishima watching from the sidelines, while Kuroo attempts to copy what he's learned: watching, focusing, waiting. Timing. 

A toss is sent toward the huge kill blocker ace, and Kuroo mimics the long step he saw Tsukishima make earlier, launching himself up – it's not quite right, it's not as smooth as Tsukishima does it, but it works. 

Kuroo shouts in victory, locking eyes with Tsukishima from across the net boldly, but only for a moment before he's grabbed and his hair is rustled by an excited Tora.

Tsukishima's expression was a calm, neutral thing, but he clearly knows what Kuroo is up to. 

"Learn a lot today?" Tsukishima asks, when the sets are over. 

"Not enough," Kuroo says. He can't tell if Tsukishima's amused or annoyed.

"Kuroo!" Kai is calling from the door of the gym – they've finished cleaning up, and gathering their things, and it's time to go. 

"Thanks for the help, Tsukki-san," Kuroo says, before jogging over to the doors.

Now, it's clear Tsukishima's annoyed, and Kuroo's smile grows larger.

~

" - and we should be seeing Karasuno during our week at Shinzen," Nekomata notes this almost as an afterthought at the end of their huddle one practice, but he smiles at the explosive reaction it gets – Inuoka and Tora in particular, while Kenma's gaze gets more intense. Kuroo, too, is excited.

"Hey Kenma," Kuroo says Kenma as they walk home after practice. "Did you notice Karasuno's middle blocker?"

Kenma gives him a confused look.

"Not the shrimpy kid."

"The tall one?" Kenma asks.

"Yeah."

"He was smart," Kenma says, after a beat of contemplation, obviously having to work to recall Tsukishima. Hinata is pretty distracting, after all. "Is that what you noticed?"

"Pretty much," Kuroo says. He's been replaying Tsukishima's movements in his mind the past few months. He's been practicing them, and, he thinks, improving them. He wants to show them to Tsukishima, and see Tsukishima again. Learn more. He doesn't want to say all this though, for some reason kind of embarrassed about it.

"Your styles are kind of similar, actually. Now that I think about it," Kenma says.

"Really?!" Kuroo asks, too excited at this idea to play it cool.

Kenma smiles a little. "Yeah."

Kenma wouldn't say it if he didn't think it, and this encouragement makes Kuroo's wait for the upcoming training camp _torturous._

The week comes, and Karasuno is late. The games start without them, and Nekoma's first opponent is Fukurodani.

Kuroo thinks this is a great chance to try some of what he's learned against Bokuto – and it gets him in the right place, and the right time, but the force of Bokuto's spike sends Kuroo literally reeling backward as he blows past him.

"Oh ho ho!!" Bokuto crows when he lands, eyes bright. "You actually touched it! Good job, but you're gonna have to be stronger than that!!" 

Kuroo glares up at Bokuto, palm stinging. "Next time I'll stop it!" 

Bokuto smiles, and it's all teeth, like a challenge only excites him. Realistically, Kuroo can't stop Bokuto. But neither can Inuoka, and neither can Lev. None of the middle blockers at camp can, not one on one. He's planning on being the first.

"Look who finally made it," Tora says. Kuroo looks over his shoulder to see Kai and Yaku leading Karasuno into the gym. 

"Tsukki-san!"

Tsukishima glares in the doorway at Kuroo's welcoming call as he jogs over. "I don't recall giving you permission to call me that."

"But I'm a respectful kohai," Kuroo says, hand to his chest. "Of course I address my senpai as san."

"You're a brat," Tsukishima says, and walks past him, to the court Karasuno is using for warm ups. 

"Oi," Yaku says, giving Kuroo a short kick in the back of the knee, and Kuroo nearly drops. "Don't start anything with Karasuno."

"I'm _not_ ," Kuroo insists, scowling after Yaku, who, to be fair, has a lot on his plate now that Lev's officially joined them at camp. Having to keep up with mouthy Lev, excitable Tora and Inuoka and now Kuroo giving his usual indications of attempting to stir up trouble would be enough to put anyone on edge.

With this in mind, Kuroo doesn't approach Tsukishima again at all that first day, but he does watch.

Karasuno plays against Fukurodani, who crushes them handily the first set. Kuroo can see Tsukishima watching, learning Bokuto's movements, and it's the fourth set when it happens, when Kuroo literally feels something go wonky and excited in his chest.

Bokuto spikes.

Tsukishima lifts his hand.

 _Ba-BAM_ , blasting off Tsukishima's palm, to Fukurodani's side of the court. Bokuto is so surprised he can only blink, arm still outstretched in his spike. 

"Karasuno just kill blocked Bokuto!" someone from Shinzen says, awed, and the gym looks over in surprise. 

Kuroo realizes his mouth is hanging slightly open, and closes it, watching Tsukishima's hand turn to a fist, and tilt his chin, his mouth curving into a small, taunting little grin, which makes Bokuto literally howl in fury. 

Kuroo knows, immediately, that he's in love. 

~

The scrimmages end for the day, and everyone slowly leaves the gym, heading for the lockers or cafeteria or individual practices. Kuroo finishes his first year duties in a hurry, then rushes down the halls to find where Tsukishima's decided to spend his afternoons.

He's directed to another gym, which sounds like good news at first, until he's told that Tsukishima's helping a Karasuno first year. 

This would certainly be seen as rude, Kuroo knows. To impose himself on someone else's practice. Still, he feels the call keenly – there's no harm in _watching_.

Struck with sudden nerves, Kuroo moves so as not to be seen, going through the grass, toward the window of the gym rather than the door. 

Tsukishima is inside, but is tragically on the backline of the court. His arms are loose, he's crouched in a familiar receiving position, and across the court stands a Karasuno reserve player with freckles – Yamaguchi, he thinks he heard Hinata call him. 

Ah. Kuroo frowns in disappointment after a beat of watching. Serve practice. Boring. 

There's no reason to watch this. If Kuroo gets caught he can say he was trying to learn from Tsukishima's receive, but no one would believe it. Kuroo is on Nekoma, and Tsukishima – is a really great blocker. There's nothing to learn here, but. There is still something to see – Tsukishima's long limbs, the muscles in his arms and legs as he moves. The sweat budding on his skin, the flush turning it pinkish. The shadows where the skin of inner thigh hides beneath his shorts. Is this weird to do? Is it wrong… ? Kuroo thinks maybe yes, but. Only a little. 

Kuroo ends up watching their entire practice, staying late enough that he gets caught trying to creep back down the walkway.

"I thought I saw that hair of yours in the window," Tsukishima says, arms crossed. "How respectful is it for a kohai to be spying on his senpai?"

"I – wanted to see if you wanted – extra practice – " Kuroo stutters out, and its the truth but his nerves have made it sound like a lie.

"As you just _saw_ , I finished my extra practice," Tsukishima says. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah," Kuroo says. Tsukishima waits another beat, then walks by. "Hey – hey wait, tomorrow. Do you want to do some extra blocking practice tomorrow?"

Tsukishima grimaces down at him, and Kuroo retracts the hand he's only just realized he started extending his way.

"Probably not," Tsukishima says. 

"Right," Kuroo nods. He had been expecting that, but still finds himself disappointed, shoulders hitching upward. 

Tsukishima sighs. "… But ask me again tomorrow."

~

Kuroo struggles to fall asleep that night. He's never been in love before, and never seriously been interested in another boy, so he doesn't really know what to do with his hectic thoughts. Often times he would daydream about asking a girl out in class, winning her over with impressive gifts or – some kind of heroic action. This feels awkward to imagine with Tsukishima. 

He does want to impress Tsukishima, certainly. But mostly he just wants to know more about him in general. Unfortunately he knows almost nothing, so his last thoughts before sleep end up turning into a mushed, incoherent feel of excitement, Tsukishima's sharp grin, and volleyball.

The next morning, Kuroo makes the shockingly daring move by taking his tray toward Tsukishima's table at breakfast.

" _What do you think you're doing_ ," Yaku hisses, gripping the back of Kuroo's shirt and yanking him back toward Nekoma's. "If anyone at Karasuno wants your company, they’ll come over here."

Kuroo bites his tongue on complaining that Tsukishima would never do that, because it basically proves Yaku's point. 

He frowns and eats his breakfast, then agrees to Bokuto's challenge for an early morning race around the school. Bokuto wins, of course, and both of them lean heavily in the door of the gym, wheezing, trying not to puke.

Kuroo straightens up quickly when he sees Tsukishima and the rest of Karasuno coming, well aware that this is _not_ impressive, but Tsukishima doesn't seem to notice, walking by without a second look.

It’s a hard day for Karasuno.

According to Coach Nekomata, they’re going through some growing pains. Hinata crashed into the ace when he attempted to steal a toss, and tensions only rose from there as the day went on. Kuroo's focus was still on Tsukishima, who killed Bokuto's spike seven times, twice in one set, each time sending an electric thrill through Kuroo's body. 

He’s been looking forward to spending time with Tsukishima since breakfast, but he can tell from the look on his face at the end of the day - he's not in the mood to be pestered. He is probably not going to be willing to join Kuroo for extra practice.

"Are you going to ask him or not?" Kenma asks, and Kuroo jerks, startled, not having heard Kenma approach, or realizing that Kenma could apparently read his thoughts.

"I don't think he wants to," Kuroo admits, reluctantly.

Kenma raises his eyebrows, looking unimpressed. "That never stopped you from asking me."

That is true. Kuroo considers this, then approaches where Tsukishima stands alone, wiping down his face.

"Tsukki-san?" 

Tsukishima looks up. He seems – irritated in a way Kuroo hasn't seen before. Tsukishima as Kuroo knows him has been detached and distant, his emotions that of a spectator. Now, he seems invested, and personally annoyed about something.

"Let's go," he says, sharply.

He leads Kuroo out of the gym at a fast, annoyed pace. They set up the third gym he was in the night before, and Tsukishima still seems annoyed.

"You want to be able to stop Hinata, right?" Tsukishima asks, knotting the pads around the polls of the net.

"And Bokuto," Kuroo says, quickly, really unable to believe his luck.

"That's not going to happen any time soon," Tsukishima says, glancing Kuroo up and down. 

"Hey!"

"Bokuto’s not going to be stopped by any block that's not perfect," Tsukishima says. "You can't jump high enough to get the leverage yet."

Kuroo scowls, annoyed. 

"Just stick to read blocking and one touches," Tsukishima says, waving off his displeasure. "You're doing fine with them."

He doesn't know what else he really expected from practicing with Tsukishima. It's a lot of unpleasant truths being forced down his throat, and Kuroo does his best to swallow them down while saying thanks for the chance. He is grateful, really, it's just – annoying. He's so impatient to be better, to be stronger and taller, to be as good as Tsukishima.

"And what would that get you?" Tsukishima asks, blandly, when Kuroo says so during a break. Both of them sit on the floor of the gym, drinking from their water bottles.

"What do you mean?" Kuroo asks.

"Being great at volleyball," Tsukishima asks. "Do you expect you're going to be a professional one day?"

"No!" Kuroo sputters. Though, secretly, secretly, _very secretly_ , the answer is actually maybe. Yes.

"Then why get so worked up about it?"

"Because it's fun, and I want to win," Kuroo says. "Don't you? How else do you get so good?"

"I've been playing since before grade school," Tsukishima says. "It'd be pathetic if I wasn't at least decent. That doesn't mean I like it. Volleyball is just... something to do."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Kuroo laughs.

"Is it that hard for you to believe someone isn't totally obsessed with volleyball?"

"I can believe it," Kuroo says. "Kenma doesn't really care about volleyball, he'd be happy just playing his PSP. But I don't think you're like Kenma."

Tsukishima's expression goes sour. "And what makes you say that?"

"Cause you agreed to practice with me today," he says, cheeky, sticking out his tongue. Even though he was annoyed, even though he had a hard day, even though he was pissed off with his teammates – who else would decide to keep playing, except a person who really liked what he was doing?

"I was pitying you," Tsukishima says. "Not looking for an excuse to play more volleyball."

"But," Kuroo says, and grins, going in for the kill, wanting to see Tsukishima admit it. "If there's nothing you like about it, isn't this all just a huge waste of time anyway? You don't want to go pro either, right? So why not join a club that actually matters?"

Just one of Tsukishima's eyebrows raise, and it's such a perfect, cold arch, it looks like something from a cartoon, and even as Kuroo is bracing for whatever acidic thing is about to come out of Tsukishima's mouth, he can't help admiring how _cool_ it looks. 

"You're right," Tsukishima says, and stands up, stretching briefly. "Maybe I should look into quitting volleyball and joining some other club instead."

"That's – not what I meant!"

"Thanks for the help, Kuroo-kun."

~

He's fairly sure that Tsukishima was only teasing him, but as Kuroo lays awake that night, his concerns grow. Tsukishima isn't like Kenma, no, but he's also not really like anyone Kuroo's ever met before. 

It's possible Kuroo was wrong, that Tsukishima really doesn't like the sport, and he begins to genuinely worry that the words of a bratty, ungrateful kohai were enough to tip the scale to him not playing. 

Feeling nervous and embarrassed, Kuroo waits until he sees the Karasuno captain and vice captain alone after a punishment sprint up the hill.

"Uh," Kuroo says, rubbing at the back of his neck, only able to make eye contact for a brief moment before looking away. "Sorry, about Tsukishima-san."

"About Tsukishima?" Daichi asks. "For what?"

Kuroo shrinks deeper into himself, muttering, "I think I kind of egged him into… quitting your team."

Daichi puts up his hand to stop him, and Sugawara snorts.

"Tsukishima says he's going to quit volleyball at least once a season," Sugawara says.

"… What?!"

"And he's never made good on it," Daichi says.

"Not once – last year, we actually did have a few players quit the team," Sugawara says. "We got a temporary coach who wanted to whip us all into shape. Practices were brutal, awful. I thought for sure he'd quit then, and he complained the whole time. But not even then. He was always on time for practice."

Kuroo huffs, looking toward the bottom of the hill, where Tsukishima is talking with the Nekoma third years, annoyed at this obvious ploy, and annoyed that he fell for it. 

"Don't let his too cool to care attitude scare you," Daichi says. "He's been more energized about practicing since you started following him around, too – keep it up."

Both Daichi and Sugawara give him a thumbs up, which is dorky, but not enough to assuage the embarrassment of being apparently known at Karasuno as Tsukishima's shadow. 

This time, at the end of practice, Kuroo is not timid or nervous. He sees Tsukishima walking along to the gym and throws the volleyball toward him, knocking his shoulder. Tsukishima looks up, startled. 

"Tsukki-san!" Kuroo says, from the door of the gym. "Come practice with me!" 

Tsukishima pauses long enough to Kuroo to wonder if he'll simply keep going to the cafeteria, but then he sighs, picks up the ball, and heads to the gym.

"I see you've completely given up that polite pretense," Tsukishima says.

"It was slowing things down," Kuroo says. "Watch my form!"

And for the rest of camp, Tsukishima does.

~

"You weren't really going to quit," Kuroo says, on the last day, their last private practice together, probably their last break, too, back on the floor of the gym.

"What does it matter to you?" Tsukishima asks, sounding bored.

"Because," Kuroo says. "I like watching you play. You're – really amazing, Tsukki-san."

Tsukishima doesn't seem to have been prepared for this answer. He clears his throat, looking off to the side. 

"Just for your benefit, then?" he asks. "Isn't that a little selfish?"

"I'm a selfish guy," Kuroo says. He's sitting too close again, so they're side by side. He knows the game here is that he's being a brat, sitting too close because it annoys Tsukishima for him to do so. Secretly, though, the feel of Tsukishima's thigh against his own makes his heart beat rapid in his chest.

He grins again and tips his leg back, bumping their knees together.

Tsukishima doesn't move, and this makes Kuroo grin wider.

"I lied, before," Tsukishima says suddenly. "About why I wanted to practice with you."

"You did?"

"It wasn't just out of pity."

"It wasn't?" Kuroo's voice sounds weak, because it's the tiny shred of his control that's not occupied by the bright, blinding hope flashing through him. He knows how he wants Tsukishima's sentence to end, and it's the only possibility he can imagine, but he also can't imagine a reality where it is the case. 

"Karasuno used to be a powerhouse," Tsukishima says. "You know that, right?"

"Y-yeah?" Kuroo says, upended.

"And then it wasn't," Tsukishima says. "When I joined – " He stops abruptly, looking off to the side, licking his lip. "Karasuno was never bad. But we had a reputation for being great. And schools in Miyagi got a kick out of being better than us. There was a lot of talk."

Kuroo doesn't say anything. There's pain in Tsukishima's face that has him captivated, more tender than Kuroo's ever seen him. 

"I guess, when I was a first year," Tsukishima is forcing each word out like he's pulling teeth, reluctant and annoyed with himself, and embarrassed, too. "I was stupid enough to hope, deep down, that I'd be the one to turn it around for Karasuno. And that didn't happen." He glowers. "And now Hinata." 

"Hinata…?" Kuroo asks, disappointed in himself for not being able to reach the conclusion Tsukishima obviously feels he's made.

"Hinata shows up, and like an idiot he says he's going to play in the olympics, he's going to be the ace, he's going to nationals," Tsukishima looks annoyed, and Kuroo can relate, thinking back to Lev. "And – it doesn't make sense, but I think he's going to do it." He looks up at Kuroo's face and seems amused by the confusion there. "You've got the best chance of shutting down that quick."

"What about – Inuoka? Lev?"

"Hinata's not going to stop. He's already trying to make it better," Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes like this is an annoyance. "You don't have Hinata's reflexes, but you're smarter. And eventually intelligence is the only thing that Hinata's not going to be able to keep up with."

"But – " Kuroo says. "You _want_ to win nationals, right?"

Tsukishima's expression twists into something sour. Out of everything he's just said, this is obviously the hardest confession of his to make. "I do," he says. 

"Then why help me stop him?"

"I think someone ought to give Hinata a run for his money first," Tsukishima says. "Make him pay his dues. And after watching you play… I'd be happy if that was you."

Tsukishima smiles – it's rueful, a little self-deprecating, and small. 

It's the most sincere smile he's seen on Tsukishima's face.

 _After watching you play_. After watching you play. Tsukishima's been watching him play.

Kuroo surges forward, pressing his lips against Tsukishima's.

Just as abrupt, he pulls back, terrified and shocked at his own gall. He runs away and Tsukishima does not follow.

~

Camp is big enough that it's pretty easy to avoid someone with the slightest bit of effort. It's the last few hours before everyone packs up to leave anyway, so the next time Kuroo sees Tsukishima is in the courtyard, as Karasuno bids goodbye to Nekoma. 

Kuroo knows his face is a bright, obvious red, ready to shuffle onto the bus without looking away from his feet. Someone steps beside him, he recognizes the shoes as Tsukishima's, standing in front of his own.

Bracing himself, Kuroo looks up.

The highest point of Tsukishima's cheeks and the tips of his ears are flushed pink, but he makes a point of meeting and holding Kuroo's gaze.

"I still mean what I said," Tsukishima says.

"And I mean what I did," Kuroo blurts out, awkwardly. 

Tsukishima's expression wavers for a moment, startled, like he didn't think Kuroo would have the courage to bring it up. "I figured as much."

"Thank you for the help, Tsukki-san," Kuroo says, giving a short bow, and boarding the bus.

"Man," Tora says as they drive out of the parking lot. "Did you do something to piss Tsukki off, Kuroo?"

"I didn't!" Kuroo is quick to defend, even as Yaku swivels around in his seat to glare.

Kuroo looks out the window, and sees Tsukishima is still staring after the bus, still staring even as they round the corner, and out of sight.

~

"Tsukki-san," Kuroo says. "Hello. This is Kuroo. It's Valentines day. I got you some chocolate. But I don't have your address so I can't send it."

There's a long, long beat of silence on the other line. "Do you have no concept of shame?"

Kuroo grins with relief, because he can hear the blush in Tsukishima's voice. It might not be interest, but it's not a rejection, either.

"Not really," Kuroo says. "Not if it's worth it."

"Kuroo," Tsukishima sighs, like he's about to give some bad news.

"You should go on a date with me!" Kuroo suddenly says into the phone in a blind panic, not wanting to hear it. "We don't have to – to kiss again, if you don't want, but we could talk about volleyball and go to the movies – and now I know you actually like volleyball, so don't try to pretend!"

"Kuroo," Tsukishima repeats, this time sounding a little flabbergasted. 

"Tsukki-san," Kuroo says, heart in his throat. "I-I could come down to Miyagi. If you want."

"No." It's cold, firm, Tsukishima's clearly made up his mind, and will not be moved. Kuroo's jaw tightens, and he feels a paper thin crack slide up the middle of his chest. "No, I need to head up to Tokyo anyway this weekend."

Kuroo blinks at his own bedroom wall, feeling suddenly disoriented. 

"You – you're coming up – really?!"

"Don't be so surprised. You're the one who asked," Tsukishima says, flatly. "Honestly this is probably a mistake."

"It won't be," Kuroo promises in a rush. "It'll be – great, we'll have fun – "

"It's a movie we're going to see," Tsukishima says, voice firm. "We're not playing volleyball. We're going to see a movie, then get something to eat. So dress nice."

"Yes," Kuroo says, face heating as he stares at his closet, heart racing. Yes, he can do that. 

"I've never seen you in casual clothes," Tsukishima says, slowly, like he's trying to work out if this will be a problem. "You do have nice clothes, right?"

"Yes," Kuroo says.

"Alright," Tsukishima says. Then, somewhere between reluctance and shyness, "I'm... looking forward to it."

"I'll make it something to look forward to!!"

Tsukishima laughs softly into the phone, and Kuroo feels the smile on his face growing wider as he listens to the soothing sound, his face turning redder. 

"I just said," Tsukishima says. "You already have."


End file.
